The whore & the gentlemen
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Longfic; "Perdón, yo no quería-" "¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Sí, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero." Ella era una prostituta, y él, estaba enamorado de ella. Bella/Edward. Lemons.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. Los pedazos que aparecen debajo del capitulo, son fragmentos de la canción Que tu cama sea mi hogar de Panda.  
**Summary**: Longfic; "Perdón, yo no quería-" "¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Sí, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero." Ella era una prostituta, y él, estaba enamorado de ella. Bella/Edward. Lemons.  
**Nota**: Hace mucho que no hacia un longfic, so, hola(?) Mmh, creo que hay varios fics de Bella de prostituta y Edward que se enamora de ella y bla bla, pero esto será muy diferente. Ciertamente ella es una prostituta, y él un caballero, pero no será típica historia, I promise. No se supone que esto iba a ser un longfic, solo quería escribir un drabble original porque me gusta la palabra whore y, pues, salio esto. Es mi primera historia larga que se clasifica M y tendrá lemons y eso. Err, lenguaje fuerte también, obvio, porque soy orgásmica. Disfruten.  
**********Nota2**: Gracias a Leeh & Caramelo, que fueron las primeras en leer esta caca y a esta ultima por batearme el coso. LAS AMO PERRAS(k)

* * *

**The whore & the gentlemen**

Capitulo uno  
_«__Mírenla, esa figura majestual  
ya aceptó desde lejos mi lujuria__»__._

**Edward's POV**

(Ab-sur-do)

Recuerdo que mamá me decía que la vida era dura. Había momentos en que, bueno, yo simplemente subestimaba sus palabras. La vida no siempre es así, madre, le decía. La vida no puede ser tan desgraciada. Estas exagerando.

Puta madre. Sí que estaba equivocado.

Tuve una buena infancia, una buena adolescencia. Tenía todo lo que quería (chicas, carros, dinero) y cuando lo quería. No podía quejarme. Fiestas, amigos —un poco de alcohol, mucho sexo—, y buenas calificaciones. Pero, eh, llega un momento cuando creces y maduras, donde te das cuenta de los problemas reales de la vida, y cuan difícil es. Aún tenía dinero, claro. Y muchas mujeres. Un buen trabajo, un buen departamento.

Te estarás preguntando, ¿entonces que putas te falta?

No es «eso». Es _ella_.

Hacía frío, y era viernes. Mi actual novia, Lauren, estaba trabajando noche y yo decidí que quería un poco de tiempo para mi mismo, así que fui a un bar y tome un poco.

Bueno, bueno, quizá «un poco» no era la verdad. Aún podía caminar sin tambalearme demasiado, pero estaba seguro que las ganas que sentía por quitarme la ropa y correr por la avenida principal no eran una buena señal, así que mejor intente regresar a casa.

(«Intente», porque no lo logre, claro)

Las calles se movían de lugar, lo juro. Seguí derecho, murmurándome a mi mismo que mi carro lo había estacionado no tan lejos, cuando golpee contra un muro.

—¡Hey! Ten cuidado.

No era un muro.

Tarde seis segundos en enfocar mi vista —joder, si que estaba borracho—, y comprender que era una mujer.

Una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa.

Se abrazaba a si misma, y fruncía el ceño. Traía los ojos delineados, el rimel corrido y la boca delgada de un delicioso rojo. Sus ojos eran como achocolatado (vacíos), con pestañas largas y rizadas. Sus nariz, chiquita y respingona estaba rojita por el frío, y hacia una adorable mueca. Su cabello estaba hecho una maraña, y era color obscuro, como marrón.

Después, baje los ojos.

Traía unas medias de red, y unos tacones altos. Una cintura estrecha, y un escote prominente. Su vestido era corto, moldeando sus curvas, y brillante. Completamente de-li-cio-sa.

Reprimi un gemido, estaba jodidamente buena. Sonreí torcidamente y me tambalee un poco para adelante.

—Hola.

Sí, así de inteligente.

—Lo siento, no estoy trabajando ahorita.

Me sacó la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, contoneando sus caderas con cada paso. Yo ya tenia una puta erección. Y, quiero echarle la culpa al alcohol. Sí, sí, seguramente fue eso. Me giré y le grité algo como «espera» e intenté correr a su lado. No paró de caminar. Casi me caigo dos veces, pero llegué a su lado y la tomé del brazo, deteniéndola.

—No me toque —su voz era tan inexpresiva, tan rota. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla. La solté y me paré derecho de nuevo.

—Espera, ¿como te llamas?

—Eso no le incumbe.

Estaba apunto de irse de nuevo, pero la tome de la muñeca. Esta vez no dijo nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve algún lado? Yo, eh, tengo mi carro estacionado en alguna parte y, pues…

—No estoy trabajando, ya se lo dije.

—¿Trabajando?

Rodó los ojos, y se soltó de mi agarre. Se veía muy bonita enojada.

—No estoy de humor, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a acostarme con usted. Ya le dije que no estoy trabajando.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Leía mentes? Sí, yo quería acostarme con ella, porque bueno, soy un hombre y ella era hermosa. Pero obviamente no lo haría. Por muchas razones; la primera es por que soy un caballero. La segunda, quizá, porque tenía novia. La tercera…

—¿Acostarme contigo? Yo no-

—De acuerdo. Una mamada rápido. Serán cincuenta dólares. Pero solo si promete dejarme en paz.

Yo no era estupido. Tenia muchos diplomas de mamadas, y uh, si, cosas como trofeos y medallas que eran como algo que demostraba que no era un pendejo. Pero así me sentí cuando sus palabras terminaron de armar el rompecabezas en mi mente, y la realidad me golpeo fuerte. Dinero, mamadas, sexo. Ella me estaba ofreciendo un oral por cincuenta dólares. Me dijo que no estaba trabajando, que no se iba acostar conmigo.

—¿Eres prostituta?

Se sonrojó, y miró al suelo. Parecía avergonzada. Su mano fue a su mejilla, parecía que estaba limpiando una lagrima. Quise darme una patada en el culo. La hice llorar.

—Perdón, yo no quería-

—¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Si, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero.

Mantenía la frente en alto. La chica que lloraba ligeramente te había ido (una mascara), y estaba otra vez ella, tan, preciosa y orgullosa.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. No sabia que decir, y ella prefirió no hablar tampoco.

—Yo, umh, no quiero… tus servicios. Mira, si me ayudas a encontrar mi carro, te llevo a tu casa. Los dos ganamos, ¿no? A esta hora es peligroso andar como si nada, y bueno, eres hermosa y-

—Esta bien.

Comenzó a caminar derecho, y la seguí tan rápido como mi condición me lo permitió. Daba tropezones y la escuche reír bajito. Campanitas (rotas). Sonreí al escucharla. Pronto estaba a su lado.

—¿Como es tu carro?

—Es un Volvo plateado.

Estuvimos unos minutos buscándolo. Bueno, ella lo buscaba y yo me hacia el pendejo intentando hacerla reír. Cuando lo encontró, tarde otros mas buscando las llaves. Le abrí la puerta y ella me sonrío, tierna, perversa, ligeramente sorprendida, como si nunca nadie le hubieres abierto la puerta de nada.

—¿Como te llamas? —me pregunto, sonriendo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Edward Masen, ¿y tu?

Titubeó un momento, y jugueteo con sus dedos. Los segundos me parecieron eternos. Miro la ventanilla y pensé que no me contestaría.

Pero si me contesto.

—Alice Brandon.

* * *

So...? Ja, en sus putas caras (?) No pues(x Actualizare en cuanto pueda, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo hecho. Es kul, me gustan las putas. Y umh, Edward es tan adorable, todo borracho. Me dan mas ganas de violarlo U_U Si, si, les recomiendo la canción de Panda esa porque esta puramente sexy y si la escuchan verán mas o menos de que trata esto.  
Dudas, aclaraciones, insultos, tomatazos, cibersexo, besos, tangas, todo al botoncito verde(l);3  
Pásense a leer Skins de Flippy Skitty Black aka MI Caramelo. Es tan puramente AWESOME y pues ya (?)  
Un beso.  
+Analu Cullen.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. Los pedazos que aparecen debajo del capitulo, son fragmentos de la canción Que tu cama sea mi hogar de Panda.

**Summary**: Longfic; "Perdón, yo no quería-" "¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Sí, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero." Ella era una prostituta, y él, estaba enamorado de ella. Bella/Edward. Lemons.

**Nota**: Hace mucho que no hacia un longfic, so, hola(?) Mmh, creo que hay varios fics de Bella de prostituta y Edward que se enamora de ella y bla bla, pero esto será muy diferente. Ciertamente ella es una prostituta, y él un caballero, pero no será típica historia, I promise. No se supone que esto iba a ser un longfic, solo quería escribir un drabble original porque me gusta la palabra whore y, pues, salio esto. Es mi primera historia larga que se clasifica M y tendrá lemons y eso. Err, lenguaje fuerte también, obvio, porque soy orgásmica. Disfruten.

**Nota2**: Gracias a Marianna Cullen por batear este capitulo, ¡te amo zorra mia!(k)

* * *

Capitulo dos

_«__Respondió con sonrisa, tan tierna y con malicia,  
su piel como la seda, se me acercó__»_

Bella's POV.

Alice me va a matar, pensé, mientras Edward me contaba la vez que él, y un tal Emmett habían quedado atascados en un pino en pleno bosque desierto. Reía cuando parecía el tiempo de hacerlo, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención. Mi mente estaba llena de cosas.

_Regla número uno; no dejes que nadie te lleve a alguna parte mientras trabajas._

Yo no estaba trabajando, acababa de salir. Pero aplica a lo mismo. Estaba dejando que un extraño ebrio me llevara a mi casa.

_Regla número dos; no des información de dónde vives._

Y ahí estaba yo, diciéndole por que calles meterse, por donde doblas, por donde subir y bajar.

Pero al menos no estaba rompiendo la tercera regla.

A la mierda, si la había roto. _Regla número tres; no digas tu nombre verdadero._

De alguna manera no lo había hecho. Le había dicho el nombre de mi mejor amiga. Pero yo estaba revelándole información personal.

—Aquí es, Edward.

Se estacionó frente a mi departamento. Apagó el carro, y yo tenía que salir. Pero una parte de mi no quería. Él sabía que era prostituta, que daba sexo por dinero, que cobraba por placer, y aun así me trataba como una persona. Intentaba hacerme reír, y, era mono. No es algo que veo todos los días. Los hombres que saben que soy puta me tratan como tal, y los que no ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra.

Suspiré. _Regla número cuatro; no te relaciones con clientes, o con personas que sepan de tu profesión. _Tome la manija para abrir la puerta, pero me detuvo.

—Yo, eh, me la pase muy bien.

Rodé los ojos y no pude evitar reír. Sonaba como si viniéramos de una cita, y no me hubiera recogido en la calle.

—Claro, Edward. Yo también, supongo. Gracias por traerme a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta antes de que dijera otra cosa, y acomodémi vestido. Comencé a caminar a la puerta del departamento, pero escuché que me llamaba y bajaba el vidrio.

—Eh, ¿Alice?

Si, si, _Alice_. La verdadera Alice me mataría.

—¿Si?

—Yo quería preguntarte si, eh, podrías darme un número de teléfono. Ya sabes, para hablar y salir a tomar un café o algo —se quedó unos minutos callado y le alcé una ceja—. No, no me malinterpretes. Ya te lo dije, no quiero _esos _servicios. Pero, bueno, yo, sería divertido salir un día, ¿no?

Era tan lindo. Ni si quiera le importaba que fuera puta. Le sonreí, y me acerqué a la ventanilla. Sonrió, todo ebrio y hermoso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, y yo tomé el celular que tenía en su mano y apunté mi número de celular. Lo grabé como 'Alice'. Se lo devolví.

—Buenas noches, Ali.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

_Regla número cinco; nunca, nunca des tu número de teléfono personal._

Estaba pero si bien jodida.

* * *

—Haber, Bella, explícame todo de nuevo. Y dame una buena razón para no arrancarte los ovarios o cortarte la cabeza.

La miré inocentemente—: ¿Porque me quieres?

Gruñó. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá, y las dos estábamos con las piernas recogidas y una taza de chocolate caliente. Eran las nueve de la mañana, probablemente.

—No es gracioso, Bella. O debería llamarte tocaya, ¿Alice?

—Lo lamento, Allie, enserio —suspiré y deje mi taza en la mesita de enfrente—. Nose que putas me pasó anoche —me dió un manotazo. Odiaba que dijera malas palabras—. Perdón, perdón. Nose qué _rayos_ me pasó anoche. Creí que era cualquier ebrio que quería de mis servicios, pero no sabía que era prostituta hasta que le ofrecí un oral por cincuenta dólares. Lo rechazó, y, me ofreció llevarme a mi casa si yo le ayudaba a encontrar su carro. Y me trató como una persona y no como una puta. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Me entró el pánico, y él era tan lindo, y tu nombre fue el primero que se me vino a la mente…

—¿Era guapo, por lo menos?

Bien, ya me había perdonado. Me envolví con la frazada y reí.

—Mucho. Tenía unos veinte años, veintiuno. El pelo como cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Y todo el camino estaba intentando hacerme reír, y al final, me pidió mi número casi como si fuera una cita y-

—Alto! —abrió los ojos como platos. Joder, la cagué. Dejó el chocolate en la mesa, junto al mío, y me miró fijamente—. ¿Le diste tu número de celular a un extraño, que sabe que eres prostituta?

—Pues técnicamente si, pero…

Enterró su cara en sus manos y dió un gran suspiro, me tapé la cara con la sábana y esperé lo siguiente.

—Mira, Bella. No quiero sonar como aguafiestas, o algo como eso. Pero es que me preocupas, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti. Por eso te cuido. Y por eso te voy a decir lo siguiente: aléjate-de-él. Es mono, claro, pero no lo conoces, y al parecer él sabe demasiado sobre ti y…

—Pero a él no le importó, Alice, ni siquiera intentó algo. Y, y nadie me había tratado así. Yo también sé lo que estoy haciendo, mi profesión me ha enseñado de eso. No es como si se fuera acordar de mí y me fuera a llamar para invitarme a cenar, o algo.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Fruncí el ceño, y, uh, escuche a Alice decir algo como 'te lo dije' y le paré el dedo, ganándome un golpe en la pantorrilla. Mascullé un 'perra' muy bajito, y luego saqué mi teléfono.

Contesté.

—¿Hola?

—Mmh, ¿Alice?

Jó-de-me.

—¿Edward?

La verdadera Alice tomó su bolso, me besó la mejilla y salió a trabajar. Me mordí el pulgar mientras cambiaba de oreja el teléfono.

—Eh, si. ¿Cómo estas?

Era absurdo. ¿me llamaba para preguntarme como estaba?

—Pues, uh, bien. ¿Cómo estas tu?

Rió. Puta madre, rió con su encantadora risa y sentí mierdas en el estómago como mariposas. Ught, ught, ught. Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano.

—Bien, aunque con un ligero dolor de cabeza… —volvió a reír y no pude evitar reír también. Ayer estaba tan borracho.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Yo seguía mordiendo mi dedo. No era realmente un silencio incómodo… a la mierda, si lo era. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y tomé la taza, dándole un sorbo al líquido frío.

—Umh, la verdad, Allie, es que, umh —estaba tentada a echarme a reír. Era tan mono. Mordí mi labio y cerré los ojos, reprimiendo una carcajada—, me preguntaba si, uh, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo?

No, no. Lo lamento, pero no me relaciono con hombres. O con personas. La verdadera Alice, mi mejor amiga me mataría. Ella suele ser posesiva y eso conmigo. Lo siento mucho.

—Claro, Edward.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Qué te parece a las siete en el Starbucks del centro?

Ught. Esto va a ser vergonzoso.

—Umh, a las siete no puedo. Estoy, ya sabes… —inserte incómodo silencio aquí, gracias de nada—. ¿Qué te parece a las dos, ahí mismo?

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos al rato, Alice.

Cortó, y me di una patada mentalmente. Ahora tendría que decirle que mentí, y, uh, quizá recordarle que soy prostituta. Seguramente no lo recuerda, por eso me llamó.

Chingada madre. Debí haberle dicho lo primero.

* * *

Edward's POV

—¿Te acabaste las putas cervezas? Cabrón.

Emmett se burló de mí desde el sofá y Jasper le dió un sorbo a propósito a su bebida. Era un pendejo. Estaba como restregándome que él se estaba tomando la última cerveza de esta casa. Genial. Ni en mi casa puedo beber a gusto.

—Fue por tu bien, Edward. Te escuché hablando con, ¿cómo es ésta? Ya sabes. La chica. Dijiste algo de medias de red y jamón cuando entraste tambaleándote a la casa. ¿Alyne? Nosé. Y sé que estuviste hablando con ella en la mañana cuando te despertaste —otro pinche sorbo—. Deberías agradecérmelo. No quieres ir a tu cita todo ebrio. Es más, deberías darme cincuenta dólares para ir a comprar un whisky de agradecimiento.

Le paré el dedo y caminé a mi habitación. No solía ser —tan— grosero, pero esos pendejos me sacan de mis casillas. Me lavé los dientes y regresé a la sala, donde seguían acostados en mis sillones, viendo televisión.

—Bajen los pies de la mesita, pendejos.

—¿Eddie está irritado? —Emmett rió y le solté un putazo en la pierna. Fui al refrigerador de nuevo y saqué una lata de coca. Me senté en la silla, abrí la lata y le di un generoso sorbo.

—No seas cabrón, Edward, y cuéntanos de la chica —Jasper y su sensibilidad. Sorbí de nuevo y me recargué en el respaldo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Si lo hay. Ayer no te callabas el hocico. Ahora no seas marica y habla un poco.

Suspire y cerré los ojos. Si había muchas cosas que contar.

—Se llama Alice. Y, uh, es de pelo oscuro, piel blanca, y piernas largas-

—¿Y las tetas?

Rodé los ojos.

—No te voy a decir cómo son sus tetas, Emmett. Cállate y déjame hablar.

—¿Grandes? ¿Pequeñas? En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto le darías?

—Emmett, cállate. No te voy a decir cómo eran.

—Pero-

—Cierra el pico, Emmett —Jasper lo cortó—. Prosigue, Edward.

—Gracias —rodé los ojos—. Uh, si, y, no recuerdo demasiado. Estaba buscando el Volvo y me topé con ella. Es, uh, dulce, se podría decir. Parecía que me iba a golpear o iba a echarse a llorar. Orgullosa, bonita. Distraída. La llevé a su casa e intercambiamos números de celular. Punto. La llamé hoy y vamos a tomar un café.

—Pues por mi está bien —Emm cambiaba de canal de televisión—. Cualquiera es mejor que Lauren. Es una completa zorra. Hasta las prostitutas son más moralistas y eso. El otro día se me estaba insinuando…

—Pendejo, tú crees que las ardillas te miran lascivamente.

—¡No es cierto! No es las, es la. Juro que es la misma ardilla que me visita todas las noches, y rasguña mi ventana y-

Me ahogué con la coca mientras los veía discutir. Eran tan graciosos.

—Ya, ya. Si, Lauren puede que no sea la más… conservadora —escuchó que el grandote masculló 'puta', pero lo ignoró—. Pero, umh, tengo algo que contarles. Un dato extra. Sobre Alice.

Jasper intentó adivinar.

—¿Vende marihuana?

—No.

—¿Está embarazada?

—No.

—¡La dejaste embarazada!

—Eh, no.

—¿Tiene SIDA?

—No.

—¡Tiene un hijo con SIDA!

—¡No! Chingada madre, déjenme hablar.

Me miraron expectantes. Aventé la lata vacía al cesto de basura. Encesté.

—Ella es… prostituta.

Un minuto de silencio. Largo, tenebroso.

Y luego putas risas.

Sus carcajadas eran tan altas que me tape los oídos. Rieron por un minuto, y luego otro, y luego se hizo insoportable así que agarre un cojín y se los estampé en la cara. Ni entonces dejaron de reír.

—Vas… ¿vas a salir con-con una prostituta? —Jasper, claro.

—¿Cuánto le vas a pagar por tu cita, Eddie? —Emmett.

—Váyanse a la mierda —les paré el dedo e hice mi camino a mi habitación, cuando escuché la voz del pendejo de Jazz.

—Espera, amigo. ¿Alice? No, pero… —parecía que estaban funcionando los engranes de su cabezota. Su mueca pasó de risa a confundido—. Esa chica que dices, era de mediana estatura, ojos como marrones y, uh…

—Hay miles de chicas así, Jazz. Olvídalo.

—No, no. Hay una chica que va a mi consultorio regularmente, a hacerse chequeos y eso. Es prostituta, y…

—¿Se llama Alice?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no es, pendejo.

Jasper se paró, y creí que iba a darme un golpe o algo, pero pasó de largo, a su habitación. Escuché un montón de ruidos, como de que estaba moviendo, y luego venía con un cajón lleno de folders.

—¿Eso es legal, hermano? —pregunto Emmett.

—Son mis pacientes, puedo traerme sus archivos y guardarlos en mi casa. Ahora… —buscó unos pocos y luego sacó uno de los folders—. ¡Aquí esta! ¿No es ella la de la foto?

Me dio la foto. Era una chica pálida, delgada. No tenía maquillaje, ni rímel, ni rumor, pero era bonita. Sonreía tímidamente y sus ojos marrones estaban apagados. Su cabello obscuro caía sobre sus hombros, en mechones irregulares.

Era ella. Alice.

—Es Alice.

—No Edward. Alice es su amiga. Ella se llama Bella —alzó la mirada del papel amarillo que estaba leyendo. Me miró—. Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella's POV

Entré al Starbucks buscándolo. Y no tardé mucho en encontrarlo; estaba sentado en una mesita para dos a un lado de una ventana. Aún no me miraba. Llevaba una camisa azul obscuro, cabello despeinado. Tan guapo, completamente perfecto. Caminé hacia la mesa y se levantó cuando me vió, sonriente, risa en los ojos. Verde, esmeralda.

—Edward.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Hey, Bella.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza :B Pero la inspiración no venia y eso, ustedes entienden. ¿A que quedo bonito el capitulo?(x Amo intensamente a Edward, y a Jasper, y a Emmett, pero mas a Edward. Es tan HEJFHKFEBR y el diciendo groserías como que me pone y luego quiero violarlo y eso(l)  
¡Gracias por sus review! Catorce, OMG. No creí que tendría tantos para un capitulo:3  
Quiero agradecer especialmente a MI Caramelo aka Flippy Skitty Black porque ella me ayudo en la mitad del puto capitulo(l) asi que perrademividaydeminoalma, teamo, chingada madre, te amo macizo y tu lo sabes(k) Pásense por su fic ASOM Skins :B  
Eh, no quiero prometer como que actualizare cada semana, o algo, porque luego no lo cumplo y me siento mal. Actualizare cada que pueda. Sus reviews me suben el animo y me dan inspiración, asi que entre mas, mas rapido actualizo. Aprovechen que me queda una semana de vacaciones, y luego escuela.  
Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, insinuaciones sexuales, cibersexo, tangas y chicles; review C:  
Un beso, Analu C.  
PD. Feisbuks, perras. Ana Valeria Cullen(x Agreguen.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. Los pedazos que aparecen debajo del capitulo, son fragmentos de la canción Que tu cama sea mi hogar de Panda.**  
Summary**: Longfic; "Perdón, yo no quería-" "¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Sí, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero." Ella era una prostituta, y él, estaba enamorado de ella. Bella/Edward. Lemons.**  
Nota**: Gracias a Caramelo aka Mel por batearme esta basura. Te amo, desgraciada.**  
Advertencia**: Contenido sexual al final del capitulo. No se ni para que advierto. Se que lo van a leer. Pero es Bella trabajando, así que aja.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_«Deja que mi cuerpo te transporte a otro lugar»._

Tartamudee estupidamente. Tenia que inventar una mentira rápidamente—: ¿B-Bell-a…?

Rió, como si mi mentira fuera una gracia adorable de un bebé. Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo completamente tiesa, asustada, y me tomó de las manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Una espantosa, horrible y asquerosa (deliciosa) sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me tocó, con su piel suave, ligera, fresca.

—No tienes porque mentir más, Bella. Sé que no te llamas Alice —el pánico en mis ojos era evidente, al perecer, porque le dio un apretoncito al agarre. La sensación se repitió y me dieron ganas de vomitar—. Te entiendo. Sé porque dijiste el nombre de tu amiga, y lo comprendo completamente. No estoy enojado, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Su sonrisa era putamente radiante y casi me desmayo. Mi mano seguía entre las suyas. Tragué pesado, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo me deshice de su tacto. (Peligroso). Para mi todo era peligroso. Y él era tan encantador que me daban ganar de darle una patada o lanzármele encima. Aun no decidía que hacer.

—Yo… ¿lo siento?

—No sientas nada. No hay nada que sentir. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿vale? —asentí, ya que mi mente no procesaba palabras. De hecho, no procesaba nada. Quería correr, irme, y encerrarme en mi habitación (huir. Vivía siempre huyendo)—. No me mires así, ya quita esa cara. Siento como que me vas a vomitar encima o algo, ¿te sientes bien?

—S-Sí. Es solo que, uh, yo no sabia que ibas a reaccionar así. Nadie hubiera reaccionado así. Si fueses otro, me hubieran mandando a la chingada hace mucho, y perdóname la palabra, pero es verdad —intente sonreir, pero no me sentía bien. Se supone que como que debería estar feliz y eso, pero Edward me asustaba. Sabia que era prostituta, sabia que le había mentido, y aun así estaba sentado conmigo. ¿En que puto mundo vivía ahora?

Volvió a reír, y el sonido musical de su voz se metió por mi piel. Dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Se atoraron las palabras en mi garganta, mis ojos se clavaron en su cara. Pálido, tez fina (parecía de papel, tan frágil como el cristal y tan suave como el algodón) y unos ojos verdes, brillantes, llenos de vida y luz y sol. Mandíbula fuerte, labios delgados. Dientes perfectos, blancos. Era estupidamente encantador. Tan puramente perfecto que daba coraje.

—Empecemos desde cero, Bella. Tampoco creo que cause una muy buena impresión, ya sabes, todo ebrio. Aun tengo lagunillas en mi memoria.

Eso era. No recordaba que era puta. Chingada madre. Por eso aun era encantador y no me había intentado manosear las tetas o el culo. Di un intento de sonrisa y negué por la cabeza. No de nuevo. Yo no iba a repetir la misma historia.

No hablábamos. Yo no podía, y el esperaba que dijera algo. Mis labios se abrían, a veces, pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta. El pánico aun me inundaba, el miedo de salir lastimada. Todo había empezado con una mentira. Aquella tarde todo se desato con una mentira, y me sentía como en un extraño deja-vu, porque ahora yo estaba mintiendo.

(¿O el me estaba mintiendo a mi?)

No confíes ni en tu sombra, Bella.

—Umh, ¿que tal si salimos a caminar un rato?

Elocuente. Irreal. Asentí, tome mi bolso y Edward me abrió la puerta. Musite un 'gracias' atropellado y camine por la orilla de la banqueta. Él estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

—Y, uh, ¿que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

—Pues… umh, ya sabes —me sentía súper estupida. No, me sentía como una pendeja.

Rió, música electrizante—: No, no se, Bella, por eso te pregunto.

Lo mire a los ojos. Calidos y frescos, como la sombra de un árbol en una tarde calurosa. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a tragarme el nudo y empezar a hablar. Olvide las dudas y me trague el miedo. Sonreí.

—Me gusta leer.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Cual es tu libro favorito?

—Son demasiados. Yo creo que hay una lucha constante entre Cumbres Borrascosas y Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Clasicos, ¿uh?

—Por supuesto.

Seguimos caminando. Me hizo reír mucho. No eran campanitas rotas, no. Llego un momento en que yo sabia que estaba confiando en el, confiando enserio. Me tomaba del brazo, de la muñeca, o me sacudía el pelo cuando le daba la contraria. Sentí que estaba en su mundo. Una charla agradable. Incluso me compro un helado cuando decidí que quería ser caprichosa un segundo.

—Edward, ¡quiero un helado!

—Pero estamos como a diez grados, Bella. Hace frío.

—Pero quiero un helado. Lo quiero ahora.

Rodó los ojos. Sabia que estaba fingiendo. Comenzó caminar a el camión de helados cuando corrí a su lado y le detuve, tomándole de la mano. La estupida descarga estuvo de nuevo y me hizo retroceder un momento.

—¿Bells?

—Umh, ah si. No quiero nada. Era un juego.

Se rió de mi y apretó mi mano. Luego entrelazo nuestros dedos y como que me jalo.

—¡Edward! ¡E-Edward, no! —comencé a reír. El me arrastro, riendo también, y luego me compro un helado de chocolate. Lo pago (maldito) y caminamos por la banqueta, de nuevo.

(Nunca soltó mi mano)

—No era necesario, Edward. Estaba jugando. Te lo pagare, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues yo también estaba jugando. Y no, no me lo pagues. Es un regalo, ¿si?

—Te lo pagare, aunque no quieras.

—Eres tan obstinada.

—Lo se.

Se rió de mi, y yo camine mas rápido, jalándolo conmigo. Termine mi helado y entonces mire un carro. Un carro azul obscuro, como rey y marino, brillante.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira, mira!

Brinque un poco en mi lugar, y lo jale de nuevo. Se paro a mi lado, en la esquina, y con mi mano libre apunte el carro.

—¿Que tiene?

—Es azul.

—Si.

—Pero míralo bien, Edward. No es cualquier azul. Es un azul especial. Es como brillante cuando esta en el sol y como morado cuando esta en la sombra. Es como… un azul cambiante. Amo ese color. Cuando tenga un carro, será de ese color. Azul especial.

Edward me miraba. Una sonrisa amenazaba con salir, y las esmeraldas verdes me escrutaban. Baje la mirada, sonrojada, en silencio. Luego me limpie las mejillas.

—¿Porque me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, no. Es solo… —su voz se desvaneció, la sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. Era de lado— …que te emocionaste cuando lo viste. Te emocionaste mucho. Tus ojos brillaron. Por un color.

—No es solo un color. Es azul especial. Es… lindo.

Sonrió abiertamente y volvió a caminar, llevándome a su lado. Me sentí tonta. Un poco.

(Mucho.)

Me sentía tan rara. Primero, Edward estaba de la mano conmigo. Llevaba dos días de conocerlo, y, uh, teníamos los dedos entrelazados. Pero ught, es que se sentía bien. Me sentía un poco (puta) chica fácil —valga la reabundancia—, pero ya lo sentía como parte de mi. Era interesante. Un hombre con ambiciones, trabajador. Era de buena platica, gracioso, simpático. (Dulce). Encantador.

Luego, estaba la fascinación con la que me miraba, con la que me escuchaba. Como si yo fuera interesante. Y la sensación que me producía. Me hacia reír. Olvidarme de mis problemas, preocuparme por el mañana y estar aferrada al pasado.

Algo vibro en mi celular.

—Espera, umh… —me saque el celular de entre los pechos (se había hecho costumbre) y Edward me miro raro—. ¿Que? Ahí no se me pierde.

Soltó una carcajada y me alboroto el cabello. Le gruñí un poco y revisé mi celular.

'Bella, son las cinco. Debes regresar a arreglarte. Un beso, Allie'.

Chingado. Ya era tarde. Solté la mano de Edward y comencé a buscar un taxi.

—¿Bells?

—Lo siento, lo siento. Se me hizo tarde.

—¿Tarde?

Puta madre. Olvidaba que el había olvidado que era prostituta. Sentí un nudo en la boca del estomago al saber que me iba a mandar al diablo.

—Si. Yo-

—Te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres. Traigo al Volvo.

—Te lo agradecería.

Camine apresuradamente, con Edward pisándome los talones. Regresamos al Starbucks en unos minutos, y el, me abrió la puerta del carro. Le sonreí tímidamente, y comencé a mover las manos inquieta.

No hablamos en el camino. El no dijo nada, y yo temía decir algo y que me preguntara acerca de mi profesión. Mire por la ventanilla todo el camino, y cuando llegamos, se bajo conmigo. Llegue hasta la puerta de mi departamento (mas información, mas, mas para el) y luego me gire.

—Gracias, Edward. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte. Me la pase muy bien hoy.

Su estupida sonrisa perfecta me deslumbro, y paso la mano por su cabello.

—Si, yo también.

Me moví hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. Sonreí un poco y me gire para entrar, pero su mano detuvo la mía.

—Yo… quiero preguntarte algo —asentí, y paso su otra mano por su cabello desordenado. Lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso, al parecer. Era tan adorable. Entrelazo nuestros dedos y la sensación como de vomito regreso a mi. Ya no era como hace rato. Lo quería lejos de mi, no tocarlo, no sentirlo—. Umh, ¿te gustaría salir otro día? Enserio yo también me la pase de maravilla y…

—Edward —le corte. Tenia que decirle sobre mi trabajo. No podía seguir mintiéndole.

—¿Si?

—Tengo que decirte algo. Algo que al parecer no recuerdas y es… importante.

—Dime.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo. Lo diría con delicadeza, con sutileza. Se dulce, Bells, se dulce.

—Soy puta.

Espere muchas cosas. Como que me soltara la mano y se fuera sin decir nada. o que me gritara, o algo, lo que sea. Menos lo que dijo.

—Lo se.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire como si estuviera loco. ¿Sabia que era prostituta? Entonces… ¿entonces porque…?

—¡¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —mi voz sonaba como chillona e histérica.

—Desde que me lo dijiste. Ayer, en la calle…

—¿Todo este tiempo lo supiste?

—Si.

—Entonces, ¿porque no…?

—¿Porque no que? ¿Me alejo de ti? ¿Te toco? ¿Me insinúo? No me importa, Bella. No me interesa que seas prostituta, o algo. Eres inteligente, interesante, bonita. Hermosa. Me caes bien. Tienes personalidad. ¿Tu crees que tu trabajo va sobre todo eso? Pues no. O al menos, para mi no es importante.

Me miraba a los ojos directamente. Verde sobre marrón. Intenso, quemándome. Baje la mirada, solté su mano y en silencio me metí al departamento. Ignore a Alice, mi celular sonando y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Esto estaba muy mal.

* * *

Edward's POV.

Entre a mi departamento sonriendo como pendejo. Bella se había portado toda extraña conmigo en la puerta de su casa, pero yo sabia que le gustaba. Toda la tarde fue tan adorable. Era putamente interesante. Sus gustos, sus aficiones, todo. Necia, obstinada (hermosa). Tenia algunas manías como morderse el labio, pasarse la mano por el pelo y —mi favorita— sonrojarse. Era tan dulce.

Sabia que no estaba bien algo con ella. Al principio me repelía, y al final también. Es casi como si me tuviera miedo. Cosa que me parece completamente absurda, porque…

—Hey, pendejo, ¿como te fue?

Jasper estaba en el sillón con una lata de cerveza y la boca llena. Le pare el dedo (costumbre) y fui al refrigerador.

—Jasper. Ayer compre dos cervezas. Dos cervezas MUY caras, para mi. ¿Donde-putas-están?

Me volteo a ver un segundo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Me las tome.

—Hijo de tu-

Mi celular interrumpió mi insulto y el pendejo de mi amigo se empezó a reír. Le volví a parar el dedo y conteste.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Edward?

Ught. Su voz era tan chillona e irritante.

—Si, soy yo. ¿Que paso, Lauren?

—Te hable toda la estupida tarde, Eddie. TODA LA TARDE. ¿Donde estuviste? ¡¿Porque no me contestaste?

Si, es cierto. Me estuvo llamando pero yo estaba con Bella así que lo apague. No quería que estuviera chingado.

—Lo siento, estuve un poco… ocupado.

—¿Con quien?

—Umh, yo… estuve trabajando. Y ya sabes como se ponen en el hospital, amor. Además…

—Además nada, Edward. Se que estuviste con alguien. Marque al hospital y no fuiste en todo el puto día, con quien andabas, ¿eh?

—La verdad es que… fui a, umh… —una gran idea me cruzo por la mente—, es que es secreto, Lauren. Jasper tiene problemas para tener una erección y fuimos con el doctor. No se supone que debe saber nadie, ya sabes como es… así que no le digas a nadie.

Sabia como era ella. A esta hora mañana todos ya sabrán sobre eso. Pobre Jasper, pendejo. Por tomarse mi cerveza cara.

—Okay, bebe. Me hubieras dicho antes eso. No era necesario mentir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿si? Te extraño. Tengo un nuevo conjunto rosa que yo se que te va a encantar y-

—Eh, claro. Hablamos mañana. Adiós.

Colgué antes de que se prolongara la conversación. Tenia que hacer algo con Lauren. Y pronto.

* * *

Bella's POV.

—Buenas noches, madame.

—Hola, tonta.

Entre al convertible de Tanya y nos encaminamos al trabajo. Ella era prostituta como yo, y trabajábamos en el mismo burdel. Tarareo Bad Romance de Lady Gaga por el camino mientras yo me reía como pendeja. Ambas traíamos un vestido diminusculo, maquillaje exagerado y un peinado alto.

Cuando llegamos ella fue a estacionar el vehiculo y yo entre en el lugar.

Elegante. Sofisticado. Parecía un hotel en vez de un prostíbulo. Salude a Heidi, la recepcionista y me guiño el ojo. Era lesbiana.

—¿Que hay para hoy?

—Un hombre en la habitación trece quiere una mamada. Setenta dólares por la lengua de 'su Candy'. Esas fueron sus palabra, cariño.

—Mike.

Deje mi abrigo en el perchero y camine hasta la habitación trece. Cuando entre el estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, solo en boxers de cuadros azules.

—Hola, Candy.

No respondí. Camine hacia él, y me senté a horcajadas de su cuerpo. Me saque le vestido rápidamente y me toque los pechos para el. Sabia que le encantaba. Empecé a besarlo en la boca, mientras sus dedos recorrían mi cintura. Era tan desagradable. Sabia como a comida china rancia. Pero no podía quejarme. Me separe de sus labios y le bese el cuello, en el lugar que sabia que le encantaba. Mike era un cliente, digamos… frecuente.

Mis labios fueron bajando mientras escuchaba sus desagradables gemidos. Era como un gato muriéndose. Le masaje la polla con las manos por encima del pantalón y se estremeció. Le daba… tres minutos. Si, tres minutos.

—Sácate el sujetador, Candy. Quiero ver tus deliciosas tetas.

Le obedecí, y el utilizo ese tiempo para sacarse la ultima prenda que lo cubría. Lo masturbe un poco y luego pare.

—Sabes las reglas. Dame el dinero primero.

—Al final, ya sabes que…

—Mickey…

Busco su cartera con desesperación y me aventó los setenta dólares en la cara. Los tome y me lo metí en las bragas.

—Ya esta, putita. Ahora mammaela.

Lo tome todo en mi boca en cuanto me lo pidió. No era grande, así que no fue muy difícil. Lo chupe unas cuantas veces, y jugué con sus testículos en mi mano. Pasaba mi lengua por su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras Mike jadeaba sin control. A los dos minutos ya se había corrido en mi boca.

—Excelente, Candy, siempre excelente.

Se vistió en silencio y me acaricio la cabeza antes de salir. Yo solo me quede ahí, hincada, con el dinero en las bragas y la dignidad mas perdida que mi alma.

* * *

Hey, everybody!

Bueno, este capitulo me gusto mucho. Respecto a lo del azul especial (tonto) es cierto. Si hay un color en un carro que es azul especial. Es como azul rey pero mas obscuro sin llegar a ser negro. Es ASOM, y lo amo, y yo también me pongo bien JMEBFHJ cuando veo un carro de ese color. Pero es que es hermoso pueh(k) No se porque pero tuve la necesidad de ponerlo. Si un día ven un carro azul especial (acá le decimos Azul-Ana -si, le decimos yo y mis amigos. Y y no, no los obligue - laverdadsi)- acuérdense de mi, vale?(?) Es MI color azul especial y lo amo.

Amo a Eduarrrrdo(l) Enserio que si. Lo del final fue como ught que asco. Lo se. Y LOL, Lauren me da cura. Y Jasper y Edward cuando están juntos. Bella esta así por algo, gente. La detesto, pero pobrecita. Hasta a mi me da lastima(?)

Y no creen que son adorables? Los amo.

Alice no es puta, es psicóloga y Jasper es ginecólogo. Para algunas que preguntaron y otras que tenían la duda pero no dejaron comentario (flo-jas). Umh, y no se que mas decir. Lamento la tardanza. El miércoles entro a la escuela asi que pues eso. No se cuando vuelva a subir. Prometo escribir en donde pueda y actualizar en cuanto el tiempo se me de.

Quiero agradecer milochomil a mi esposa **Mel** aka **Caramelo Candy **aka **Flippy Skitty Black** porque estuvo conmigo hasta las cinco de la maniana -aya, apenas dos de aquí- y me ayudo y me hecho porras y me apoyo intensamente. Me dio ideas asoms (como la mitad del capitulo) y pues me inspiro con su fic asom. TE AMO ESPO CHINGADO, TEAMO MASISO!(l) Pasen por su fic Skins, que ya va a actualizar porque si no le pego(:

Ah! Hay algo nuevo(?) **review = preview.** Eso significa que si me dejas un review, yo te voy a enviar un adelanto del próximo capitulo. Vale?

Un beso, gente bonita, y ya sabes que lo que sea (bragas, cibersexo, platicascalientes, criticas -contractivas-, chicles y Edwards) ahí esta un botoncito verde que ya no es tan verde.

REVIEWS(:

+Analu Wayland~


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. Los pedazos que aparecen debajo del capitulo, son fragmentos de la canción Que tu cama sea mi hogar de Panda.

**Summary**: Longfic; "Perdón, yo no quería-" "¿Quería que? ¿Decirme la verdad? Sí, soy una prostituta. Vendo mi cuerpo, doy placer por dinero." Ella era una prostituta, y él, estaba enamorado de ella. Bella/Edward. Lemons.

**Nota**: Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi Tata, porque hoy cumpliría años, y es él hombre de mi vida$: siempre estas en mi corazón, Tata, ya sabes, SIEMPRE(l)

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Que mi cama sea tu hogar._

—No lo… entiendo.

Alice hipó. Su bebida era rosita y bonita. Me reí por ello. Las bebidas rositas eran divertidas, y había algo flotando en ella. Me reí también por eso.

—Es fácil, duuuuh —me tambaleé en el asiento un poco. Extrañamente sentí como que me daba vueltas todo o algo. Le tomé un trago a mi cerveza y luego reí histéricamente. Ella estaba haciendo una cara muy graciosa—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo de…? ¿de lo de Jake? —abrí los ojos y le susurré lo ultimo. No quería que nadie escuchara. Ally asintió—. Pues, ¿para queé quieres que me pase lo mismo?

—Edward no es Jake, duuuuh —me imitó. La pendeja me imitó. Le di una patada (o lo intenté) y luego le pellizqué el brazo.

—Todos los hombres son iguales, Ally. LO SABES. No me voy a dejar guiar por una cara bonita… y además, Dios, Dios, lo conozco hace unos días. Sí, es simpático el cabrón. Sí, me compró un helado. ¿Y? Eso no cambia nada.

—Tienes razón.

Le puse mala cara y se burló de mi. Luego me sobó el brazo y besó mi mejilla.

—Es juego, Bells. Se gustan o algo. Ya sé que se conocen unos días, pero, duh, congeniaron tan rápido.

No la quise seguir escuchando. Alice puede ser mi mejor amiga, pero se estaba portando como una pendeja y estaba borracha.

—Me hago pipi, Aliiiiiice.

Casi escupe lo que se estaba tomando y me paré, tambaleándome. Hice mi camino hacia el sanitario, y tropecé y me recargué contra la pared. Estaba riéndome, y de lejos escuché la risita ebria de mi amiga. Se paró de un saltito y dio unos pasos raros hasta que llegó a mi lado y se sentó.

—Aquí no es el baño.

Era una genio.

—Deberíamos irnos, Ally. Párate. Cárgame al carro.

Estiree los brazos y me dio una palmada en el muslo. Le sonreí.

—¿Intentas provocarme? Sabes que te puedo violar en medio del pasillo.

—Claro, Bella. Estoy intentando provocarte, porque te deseo y quiero tus dedos dentro de mi. Muy dentro de mi —susurró lo ultimo y le gemí en respuesta. El cantinero los llamó la atención (de nuevo) y saqué mi celular del bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a llamar a alguien para que venga por nosotras, tonta. Soy muy joven para morir.

Le di a 'llamar' y esperé. Dos timbres después, contestaron.

—¿Bella?

—Edward.

Edward's POV

El pulso se me aceleró cuando la escuché. Comenzó a reír, y luego escuché como la voz de una niña decía que tenía mucho calor. Miré la hora. Dos y media de la madrugada. Hacía una semana que no hablaba con ella. No le había marcado, y no había contestado mis mensajes. Le estaba dando espacio, o una mierda como esa.

—¿Bella?

—Edward.

Comenzó a reír y me quedé callado. Cuando su ataque de risa terminó, habló como si tuviera la lengua dormida o algo.

—Edwaaard, estoy aquí. Ven por miiiiii, ¿sí? —pegó un gritito y luego soltó una palabrota—. Ah, y por Alice también. Dice que hola. La Alice verdadera. A ella le robé el nombre, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Dónde están?

—En el bar de siempre.

Rodé los ojos y me reí en bajito.

—¿Y dónde queda eso?

—En la calle segunda, tonto.

Estaba ebria.

—Llego en cinco.

—Okaaaaaaaay

—más risas. Colgué y me puse la chaqueta encima. Jasper me miró raro, y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—¿A donde vas, pendejo?

—¿Acaso no hay un momento en el que no me digas groserías? —me puse los zapatos y recogí el dinero de la mesa. Estábamos jugando póker. Le iba ganando—. Bella y su amiga están en un bar y me pidió que las recogiera.

—¿Su amiga? ¿Alice? ¿La pequeña de pelo obscuro y corto?

—No sé, Jasper. No la conozco.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Solo si vas en tu carro.

—Ni modo que en tu carro de abuelita, imbésil.

Rodé los ojos y salí del departamento.

Jasper se quedó en su carro, mientras yo entré al bar buscándola. No estaba.

Bueno, la verdad es que no había nadie mas que el cantinero. Camine hacia el baño de mujeres y no encontré nada. Luego una voz gruesa me pregunto.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

El cantinero estaba como limpiando los vasos, y acomodándolos en una perfecta pila sobre la repisa. Asentí.

—A una chica de cabello café, con una amiga. Creo que la otra tiene el pelo… umh… negro y corto.

—Alice y Bella.

Me sorprendí que la reconociera. ¿Acaso venía mucho? Inspeccione el lugar. Era barato, con unas cuantas mesas y todo a colores marrones. Era como medio acogedor. Podría ser un lugar perfecto para venir a emborracharte con tus amigos, o el escenario de una película de terror. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí, ellas. ¿No sabe a donde se fueron?

—Acaban de irse. Giraron a la derecha.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, y asentí de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Salí rápidamente del lugar, y giré hacia donde se supone que se fueron. No fue difícil verlas. Estaban sentadas a unos cuantos metros, recargadas contra la pared y cagandose de la risa. No sé como no las vi antes. Me acerqué a pasos rápido, y cuando Bella me miró, se intentó parar y se lanzó a mis brazos.

—_¡_Edddddddddward!

—Hey, Bells. ¿Lista para irte a casa?

—No —se alejó de mi y levantó a Alice—. Pero debemos irnos.

—¿Tú eres Alice? —pregunté a la pequeña que se estaba levantando. Esta rió.

—Claro. Y tú eres Edward, ¿verdad? Bella me habla mucho de ti. Dijo que eras guapo, pero no me dijo que tant- ¡Ah! Bells, cuidado, me pisaste.

—Lo hice adrede, pendeja.

Me sonrojé, y luego las tomé del brazo a las dos, que iban tonteando y riéndose mucho. Llegué al carro y Jasper llegó trotando.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

Miró específicamente a Alice. Levanté una ceja.

—_¿_Jasperrrr?

—Hey, Alice.

—_¿_Jasperrr Whittlockkkk?

—Él mismo.

Alice se sonrojó y yo lo miré expectante. Me estaba haciendo sentir un poco incomodo. Tomé a Bella y medio la empuje (con toda la delicadeza del mundo) dentro del copiloto. Cuando le puse el cinturón, cerré la puerta con seguro y regrese la atención a ellos.

—¿Alice?

—No te preocupes por ella, hermano, la llevo al rato a su casa.

Jasper la tenía abrazada de la cintura y yo le gruñí.

—No. Tus intenciones no son buenas, y ella esta ebria, y te la vas a querer-

—No le voy a hacer nada. Solo vamos a platicar un poco.

Lo miré a los ojos. Estaba serio, y por alguna estupida razón le creí. Intente hacer mi voz amenazadora y dije:

—Esta bien, Jasper. Voy a confiar en ti, pero si le haces algo, te juro que…

—Me vas a cortar las bolas, ya lo sé. Anda, vete.

Ella rió y se tambaleo mas cerca del cuerpo de él. Le di una ultima mirada.

Me subí al Volvo y tan pronto como entré me puse en camino hacia su casa. Bella estaba en silencio.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Creo eres encantador. Y, eres… lindo.

Comenzó a reír como demente. Sonreí como pendejo y ella se saco el vestido. Olía a cerveza, como a ron y a fresas. Me sonrío picadamente y me tiro la ropa en la cara. Utilicé todo mi autocontrol para conservar las manos en el volante. Pero es que estaba ella, en el asiento copiloto con un conjunto obscuro y su pelo enmarañado.

—Creo que eres muy lindo, Edward.

—Gracias.

¿Que mas podía hacer? ¿Violarla? ¡No! Tenia que respetarla. No quería que creyera que la quería por sexo.

—¿Crees que soy bonita?

—Creo que eres hermosa.

Se sonrojo y volvió a reír. Cerro los ojos, se abrazo y le puse la calefacción. Ronroneo adorablemente. Su rostro estaba en completa paz, sus parpados pintados de humo y dolor. Los labios rojos, tez pálida, suave.

—Tan hermosa.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Bésame.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba a los pies. Cuando me giré a mirarla, ya se había dormido.

Murmuró todo el camino incoherencias, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en como lo había dicho. (Bésame). Sonaba desesperada, como si nunca la hubieran besando. (Bésame). La necesidad era palpable en su voz. Me rompió.

Cuando llegué a su departamento, la bajé en los brazos.

La acosté en su cama y ella comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Se retorció, sonriendo, y luego simplemente dejó de moverse. Fui a su armario y busqué una pijama, pero no encontré nada, así que me saqué la camisa y se la puse.

—Todo da vueltas…

—Sí, cariño, todo da vueltas.

Le quité los tacones y después le alinee en la cama. Le arropé con una sabana y volvió a moverse y a hablar dormida. Bella borracha era muy divertida. Le apagué la lámpara que estaba en su mesita y le quité un mechón de cabello que caía descuidadamente en su frente.

—¿Bella? Bells, ya me voy.

—Umh…

—Hay unas pastillas sobre la mesita de noche, por si mañana te sientes mal.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, cielo. Soy yo.

—Edward…

—Aquí estoy —le acaricié su carita, pálida y llena de maquillaje. Sonreí, al ver sus parpados cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión de paz. Era completamente hermosa.

—Edward.

—¿Umh?

—Quédate.

Su mano atrapó los dedos y con un débil jaloncito me jaló a su cama. Me equilibré para no caerle encima. Estaba sin camisa. No me iba a dormir con ella así. No iba a dormir con ella de ninguna manera.

—Pero Bella-

—Quédate.

(Tan… tan débil)

Frunció el ceño y apretó mi mano. Sonreí. Le besé la frente, incapaz de detener el impulso, y me senté en el suelo, con mi mano entre las suyas. Recargué la cabeza contra la cama, estiré las piernas y juguetee con sus dedos.

—Cuéntame un cuento.

Su voz apenas era un susurro. Reí levemente, y negué con la cabeza, aunque no pudiera verme.

—Estas dormida, Bella, no sabes lo que dices.

—Estoy despierta.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su voz era un murmullo apenas audible. Estaba haciendo un puchero. Un puchero semidormida. Me reí un poco mas, y luego me calmé cuando apretó mi mano.

—Vale, vale. Umh, había una vez una chica. Se llamaba Carolyn, y, umh, estaba encerrada en una cueva —me sentía completamente estupido. No paré—. Todos los días un caballero iba a visitarla y hablaba con ella através de la roca que impedía que saliera.

—¿Era una princesa?

—Sí, cariño. Ella era una princesa.

—Continua.

—Bueno, umh, ah si. Ellos hablaban todos los días, y se gustaban. Pero no podía salir de ahí, así que no se conocían en persona. Ella era hermosa, pero él no podía verla porque estaba oculta. Aunque una parte de él se lo decía. Un día, cuando estaba cansado de todo, empezó a empujar la roca, solo con una mano, intentando moverla. No pudo.

—Ahm…

—Luego él le dijo que… que encontraría una forma de sacarla de su cueva. Y un día lo consiguió.

Su respiración se regularizó, y su agarre en mi mano se soltó. Le acaricié la mejilla, sonrojada y pálida, y luego jalee un poco su mano, para que saliera de la orilla de la cama y pudiera seguir jugueteando con ella.

—Cuando ella salió, y se conocieron, sin barreras, sin muros, él se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella. Y la amaba incluso desde conocerla completamente.

Se removió una vez mas, pero ya estaba completamente dormida. Le di un beso al torso de su mano, y seguí jugueteando con aquellos deditos chiquitos, delgados, pálidos y helados. Giró su cuerpo, dándome la espalda, y escuché el maravilloso sonido de su respiración tranquila. Estaba dormida.

Tomé una sabana que estaba en una mecedora, y me tapé con ella. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba soñando con el caballero y su estrategia para sacar a la princesa de la cueva.

Bella's POV

Me desperté con un dolor horrible de cabeza. Rápidamente escondí la cabeza debajo de la almohada y gemí. Detestaba la cruda. Era sentirse todo mareado, con dolor de cabeza, y unas ganas insoportables por enterrarte cuarenta metros bajo tierra. Solté otro gemido cuando escuché que movían cosas en la cocina. Al parecer Alice se había levantado con ánimos de todo. Era una puta zorra que no le daba esto. Pendeja con suerte.

Escuché otro estruendo en la cocina y luego un gemido.

Alto.

¿Un gemido?

Yo no hice eso.

Rápidamente me saqué la almohada, siento golpeaba vilmente por el sol. Rayos luminosos se metían por mi piel, lastimándome, haciendo que el dolor aumente y las ganas de vivir bajen. Me llevé un dedo a la cien y luego miré al suelo, donde una cosa bajo una manta se removía.

Santa mierda.

—¿Alice…?

Mi voz era un silbido. ¿Que o quien era esa cosa? Y si esa cosa era Alice, ¿quien estaba en la cocina? Me removí en la cama, intentando amortiguar el dolor, y tomé el libro que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

No era Alice. Alice era chiquita, con su cuerpo delgado y menudito. Y esa… cosa que estaba ahí, debajo de la sabana, era grande. Cerré los ojos.

Y le aventé el libro.

—¡Ah!

La cosa se movió y yo solté un grito, que se mezcló con el de él (era un hombre, joder). Tomé la almohada y comencé a correr hacia la puerta.

—Umh… ¿Bella? ¡Espera!

Pendejo. Hasta cree que me iba a esperar. Corrí, hasta que llegue a la puerta y luego mas. Mi grito sonaba totalmente agudo y Alice salió de la cocina con una mueca.

—¿Bells?

Me le lancé en cima. Literalmente. Casi caemos al piso y no se porque empecé a reírme. Me intento convencer de que aun andaba un poco ebria.

—¿Bella?

—¡Alice! Dios mío, ¡hay alguien en mi cuarto! No sé que putas paso anoche, pero no me acuerdo de nada, ¿y cuando me vine con él? ¿Nos acostamos? Dios, Dios, Dios. Me voy a morir. ¿Por que no me detuviste? ¡Tú serias la conductora esta noche!

—Bella-

—No, no. Es que hay no, mierda. Creo que si nos acostamos. ¡Mírame! Traigo puesta una camisa de hombre. ¿Que paso? Recuerdo que estábamos riéndonos y luego le llamamos a Edward y…

Puta-madre.

Hay no. No, no.

Todo lo de anoche me golpeó de pronto.

—¿Es…?

—Sí, tonta. Es él.

Me sonrojé totalmente y solté la almohada. No me jodas, solo esto me pasa a mi, enserio. Ught. Solté el brazo de Alice, y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Mis dedos juguetearon con la camiseta que me quedaba sobre los muslos, y me alegre de que por lo menos llevaba bragas.

—¿Edward?

Asomé la mitad de mi cara por la puerta. Mi voz se rompió. Parpadeé ante la iluminación, y luego lo miré.

Chingada madre.

Estaba sentado en la cama, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado. Su pelo estaba completamente desordenado (mas, mas) y sus ojos brillaban, verdes, llenos de vida.

—Hey, Bells.

Entré con la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas. No me acerqué mucho a la cama.

—Siento lo de, umh… el libro.

—Lo bueno es que solo eran trescientas hojas.

—Sí.

Inserte incomodo silencio aquí.

No sabía que decir. No sabía que había dicho-hecho anoche. Juguetee con mis dedos, e hice como que el piso era malditamente interesante. Lo escuché suspirar y me encogí internamente.

—Acércate.

No contesté, pero lo obedecí. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y yo me paré enfrente, escondiéndome entre mechones de pelo y vergüenza.

—Mírame.

Negué y suspiró de nuevo. Me gustaban sus suspiros. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—No hicimos nada, Bella. Tan solo fui por ti al bar y luego te traje a tu casa. Te acosté, te puse mi camisa porque no encontré pijama y luego te quedaste dormida. No te preocupes.

Un peso menos de encima. Solo quedan cuarenta y cuatro mil siento ocho preocupaciones. Asentí, y saqué mi mano de entre las suyas. Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias.

Sabia que había comprendido lo que quería decirle.

Edward's POV

Creo que me gustaba mas la Bella borracha.

Estaba tan callada, y el silencio era malditamente incomodo. Dolía. Me costaba respirar. Aire denso, dedos traviesos. Tenía que decir algo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

_No, eso no, pendejo. _

Me o extrañada, como si tuviera tres ojos, y asintió en silencio. Le tomé de las manos de nuevo. Necesitaba sentirla ahí, conmigo, y no distante como siempre. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo un momento.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Dije algo ebria?

Lo que iba a decir se me atoró en la garganta.

Genial. Ella decide abrir la boca y es para dejarme callado.

¿Que le podía decir?

«Sí, prácticamente me diste a entender que te gustaba y me pediste que te besara.»

—Eh, no. ¿Por que?

—Por… nada.

—¿Segura?

Suspiró.

—Es que tengo algunos recuerdos, pero son completamente distorsionados, entonces no see si los soñé o…

—¿Que recuerdos?

—Nin… ninguno.

Busqué su mitrada, y encontré sus ojos ocultándose de los míos. Mentía.

(No le salía nada bien)

—Bueno, ¿y que querías hablar conmigo?

—Eh… pues, umh, ya sabes, de lo del otro día.

Se tensó.

—¿Que del otro día?

—Mira, Bella. Sé que prácticamente no nos conocemos. Solo hemos salido una vez, y eso. Somos como extraños. Pero me agradas y…

—Tú también me agradas.

Valla. Eso me pilló por sorpresa.

—Gracias —esta vez cuando busqué su mirada, la encontré. Chocolate, intenso, embriagándome—. Y… y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos —bien, eso era un comienzo. Crucé dedos—. Si te molesta que invada tu espacio personal, dímelo y dejaré de hacerlo. Lo entenderé. Como ya te lo dije, apenas nos conocemos, y me gustaría conocerte de verdad—su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo. Como una muñeca vacía. Sus ojos vacíos no me decían nada, era como si le hubieran robado la vida. Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Sacó sus manos de las mías, y se sentó a mi lado.

—Podemos ser amigos.

Hice un baile mental.

—Sí, sí. Podemos ser amigos.

Sonrió. Así, toda adorable, preciosa.

—¿Podemos darnos un abrazo de amigos?

Me rodó los ojos.

—Sigue soñando, Edward.

«Ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo.»

* * *

¡JELOU!~ (diría mi profe de mate).

Eh, supongo que les debo una disculpa y una explicación.

¡Lo lamento! Se que me tarde cómo… un mes? Algo así. El capitulo lo tenia listo hace unos días, pero no lo había podido subir por que la escuela me trae loca. La prepa es bien difícil, loko. Quien diría que me ponen a trabajar de verdad, con tarea enserio y maestros que si enseñan. Eso me hace extrañar la secundaria. Solo me gusta porque tengo bfs bien asoms y veo a mis esposas casi a diario(l)

Ya, eso no era. Me tarde porque el capitulo estaba como que sin una idea principal, y cuando la plantee batalle mucho. Luego con la escuela y eso, pues tarde mas. La verdad no tuve tiempo. Pero mas vale tarde que nunca c: Espero no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones D:

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que es veryvere importante. VERYVERE importante y aja. Lo de Jasper y Alice lo pondre en un Outtake, para que me pongan en alertas o se chequen mi profile de vez en cuando; NOSE CUANDO LA SUBIRE, pero lo hare. Aja(l) Se lo merecen, porque Alice es bien jot y Jasper mas.

Umh. amo a Eduardo, y la verdad, estoy súper enamorada de el. Es mi novio. Lo amo. Y estoy poniendo puras estupideces. Ya se. Jasper&Edward rjhfrjfjergbjre me dan ganas de meterlos en un slash, lo juro. Y Bella es tan bipolar(?) pero tiene problemas. Jake. JAKE ES EL PROBLEMA. Y lo siento si eres Team Jacob, pero fue su culpa. Ajam. No es que tenga algo contra esa cosa de músculos deliciosos y dfghjkdfghj(l) No, no. De hecho también soy Team Jake (mas Edward, ya te la youknow), pero tenia ganas de meterlo en problemas.

Gracias, como siempre, a Caramelo aka Mel, porque es mi novia, mi esposa, mybesfriend, mi amante, mi gemela, mi hermana y mi TODO(k) Sin ella no hubiera continuado con el fic. TEAMO INTENSAMENTE ESPOSA, YA SABES, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI BABE, DEJATE CAER EN MI CASA

Y HAGAMOS EL AMOR (k) (?) Pasen por Skins porke es mi fic favorito(l)

Recuerden: REVIEW = PREVIEW. Si quieres un adelanto, déjame un comentario ;)

Próximo capitulo: (Maximizaremos la necesidad(

Un beso, putas y caballeros (k)

+Analu Wayland, que es súper kul porque tiene una blusa con dos bananas.


End file.
